


Titan Hearts

by Twilight_Archangel



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: A Judas Among Us, Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Archangel/pseuds/Twilight_Archangel
Summary: After the events of the storyline "A Judas Among Us" (Issue #18.Dick Grayson is coming to terms with the fact that he lost his best friend-again. Even if it was just for a couple of minutes. He breaks down, strange for him. Lilith helps him realize that there may be stronger feelings he has for Wally than he thought...





	Titan Hearts

**_Titan Hearts_ **

****

Dick Grayson took away his mask, ready to lay down and rest a little. He was a Bat, trained to withstand the terrible conditions of heroics and vigilante life. He used to be a superspy and he had faced the greatest threats in the universe. He has been tortured, exposed, faced his past as a lie, starting with Talon and ending with Raptor. He has pretty much endured so much shit, things that sometimes defy the struggles Batman has had. So yes, he was ready to face anything.

 

Except this.

 

Dick always prided himself of his strength, but today, even if he kept a cool head and managed to pull though, he needed to take a breath. He was not ready for this. He didn’t thought he would ever be.

 

Wally dying. Donna becoming a monster. His friends meeting tragic futures.

 

Dick thought his greatest tragedy was when the Heretic killed Damian. He thought he would never recover from that. His heart pierced madly, bleeding profusely in his chest. Today, he faced that pain again. But for some reason, it was even worse.

 

Watching Wally die saving him, meeting his end in his arms. It reminded him how fragile he feels sometimes. He doesn’t understand it all. Because he’s lost a great deal of people before, he’s lost Bruce, and Damian, and Jason, and Tim. Even though they all come back eventually, it doesn’t make it any easier to bear. Because what if they don’t come back at all?

 

And this time, it wasn’t one of his Batfamily members: it was Wally.

 

Wally had been lost in time for so long, Dick even forgot about him. And yet, ever since Wally came back, his life had changed for the better. Wally had showed him how much their history together meant, but seeing him die –again- pierced his heart in a way losing Damian, Tim, Jason or Bruce didn’t do.

 

What’s the meaning of that?

 

Dick reminded himself that he needed humanity. And Wally provided him that humanity. His friends provided him that humanity. Dick liked to feel human, it made him feel alive.

 

With weariness, Dick removed his Nightwing mask and sighed. He took a deep breath that filled his lungs. For some reason, he wanted to cry.

 

He really did.

 

And he felt stupid, because he never cried. He never really did cry. But today, it was too much. He couldn’t bear it any longer.

 

With a silent sight, Dick cried. He let out a small muffled sob, which suddenly filled the kitchen and he could not stop himself. Sometimes it was too much.

 

He wanted to stop crying, he couldn’t let the Titans see him like this. He was their leader, their guide. They couldn’t see him break down like this. Not now, not ever. But he couldn’t stop. Why the fuck couldn’t he stop? Was he really that feeble?

 

“There’s no shame in crying, Dick,” said a soft feminine voice, and Dick bolted up and turned around to stare at their resident telepath.

 

Lilith.

 

Dick wiped his eyes. “Lilith, I…”

 

Lilith placed a hand over his shoulder. Such a therapist she is. She’s always been like that. She spoke softly to him. “Dick, it’s been a tremendous night. Even for us. You don’t have to hold it together all the time. I understand…”

 

The aerial avenger nodded and fell into her arms, crying softly in her embrace. “I… I don’t know what to do now, Lilith. I mean, Troia told us what the future held for us. Just death. And sadness. Sometimes I try to fight the future, but what if this time we can’t?”

 

Lilith nodded and sighed. “I understand. I really do. She told me I would kill myself. That all of us would die tragic deaths, except Karen, and… I really don’t know how to come to terms with that. But we’ll figure it out. We’ll find a way to save each other. That’s what we do, we’re Titans. We’re friends.”

 

Dick nodded and took a gulp. “Lilith, I don’t know why I’m getting so worked up now. I mean, it’s not the first time we face shit like this. But… I don’t know why Wally dying that way is tearing me all over. He came back, he’s okay. But I’m still aching… I don’t know why. It’s not like I haven’t faced death before.”

 

“Dick,” said Lilith slowly. “There is something you don’t realize. Something you’ve been afraid to admit.”

 

He looked at her, confused. “What is it?”

 

Lilith took a deep breath, trying to make him understand. “You’re in love with Wally.”

 

Dick bolted up and separated from her, looking as if she had grown a second head. “What?! Lilith! That’s not true!”

 

“Yes, it is,” says Lilith as she hesitantly touches her shoulder. “It’s all over your mind. Your heart. You just deny it.”

 

“You do realize I’m heterosexual, right? Like, I’m a fucking ladies’ man. You can ask Barbara, Helena, Kori. There’s no way I could be in love with a guy!” says Dick defensively.

 

“It’s called bisexuality, Dick,” says Lilith, rolling her eyes. “You have to embrace that. Living in denial is just going to make it worse. Besides, for what it’s worth… I think Wally feels the same way…”

 

“He kissed Donna. He tried to get together with Linda Park,” says Dick as matter-of-factly. “He said he was destined to be with her.”

 

Lilith smiled sadly at him. “Wally is coming to terms with the fact that he’s at a loss. With his destiny. But every time I read his mind, there is a constant: You.”

 

“Because I’m his best friend.”

 

“No, because he’s in love with you too,” says Lilith as she walks away. “I’m going to bed, Dick. It’s been a hellish day. But please, don’t lose any more time. Today we lost Wally. We got him back. Next time, we might not be that lucky. Might as well make the time we have worthwhile.”

 

With that, Lilith walks away, sending a warm smile to Dick.

 

Dick sighed and looked down, thoughtful.

 

He took a sip of water. Maybe Lilith was right. She was a telepath after all. She knew the answers of his mind way more than he did. And it scared him. What if it was meant to be? What if he was in love with Wallace West? The thought scared him, a lot. More than any villain or evil version of any friend could.

 

Tired, he walked to his room at the tower, ready to get some sleep.

 

That’s when he passed by Wally’s room.

 

He took a deep breath. Should he? Could he face Wally after the day’s events, and after Lilith’s revelation? He didn’t want to, but part of him told him he had to.

 

He knocked the door, hoping Wally was already asleep so he could evade the eventual conversation. However, he was out of luck as Wally opened the door, already in civvies and looking at him with a quizzical eyes. “Hey, Dick…”

 

“Hey, dude,” says Dick slowly. “May I come in?”

 

Wally eyes him, but nods. “Sure, you know. _Mi casa es tu casa.”_

Dick smiles and walk through. Wally sits on the bed, ad Dick sits next to him. They stay silent for a moment, not really knowing how to address the elephant in the room. Speaking about his feelings had never been Dick’s forte. He was trained to become a stone. But he wanted to feel, he wanted to be alive. He wanted to have something more than just casual sex.

 

“Why did you do it?” asked Dick finally. “Why did you… traded your life over mine? Man, you literally turned back time just so I could live, knowing full well your heart couldn’t take it.”

 

Wally took a deep breath. “You, Dick, are my best friend. I’d do it over and over again until the end of time if it makes you live. The world needs Nightwing, but most of all, the world needs Richard Grayson.”

 

“It needs Wally West too,” says Dick, thinking carefully what to say next. “I need Wally West too.”

 

Wally holds his breath, and looks at Dick’s deep blue eyes. “You don’t know how much hearing that means to me.”

 

“I think I do,” says Dick and take a deep, deep sigh. “Wally… do you love me?”

 

“Of course I do, you’re my best friend,” says Wally, wary.

 

“No, I mean, love love me,” says Dick carefully, and looks away. “You know, I always thought I was a dog for many ladies. All I cared about was fucking around, literally. Maybe… maybe because I never imagined myself with anyone other than… other than you.”

 

Wally looks dumbstruck. He slowly drives his hand to Dick’s, holding it. “Yeah, I used to think Linda and I were meant to be together. But there was always that spark of blue light in between us. Your eyes. So yeah, I think I am in love with you, Dick Grayson.”

 

Dick turned to him, feeling his eyes human. “Wally, I don’t know how to do this. I have no idea how to properly love. How to love a guy. But… I would like to figure it out with you.”

 

“That makes two of us,” says Wally and he leaned forward, and slowly closed his eyes and kissed Dick on the lips.

 

Dick kissed back.

 

And all they could feel in that moment was that “it was right”. Such love was right. Such a kiss was right. It was what they both needed. It was their titan hearts merging with love.

 

It was right.

 


End file.
